Uzumaki-Uchiha Dattebayo!
by sleeplessnights19
Summary: After being together for a few years, fights and arguments are sure to happen, but these two lovebirds can't seem to live without each other. When the raven proposes and the blonde says yes, what's gonna happen when the couple finds out that Naruto is pregnant? Are they both ready to be parents? Au. Yaoi. SasuNaru. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or any other characters...** **Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 1**

Windy, it was really windy. Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, sat on the floor of his back porch and looked over at the two fishes in the small pond. The house was completely closed up, so he had no need to worry about the windows and doors slamming.

It had been days since he last saw Naruto and was beginning to worry sick about him. A days ago, they had an argument over the amount of ramen Naruto consumes and in the rage of the moment, Sasuke called Naruto a fat pig.

 _Oops...did I forget to mention that they are a couple?? I'm sorry...well they are a couple._

Naruto, being the sensitive, emotional young man he is, got up and told his boyfriend that he never wanted to see him again, while leaving their house and going back to his parent's house. They always fought about all sorts of stuff and Naruto always came back two days after because he allegedly "can't live without Sasuke". It's been almost a week now and the raven hasn't heard anything of his angel. With a heavy heart and a sigh passing his lips, Sasuke got up and dragged himself to bed. Tomorrow he was definitely going to get his boyfriend back.

On the other hand, Naruto was losing his mind. He sat on his bed in his ramen pajamas, with his knees up to his chest, legs wrapped around a pillow and biting the edge of the pillow closest to his mouth. _"Kaa-chan!!! Why can't I go back to him??? I love him so much and I miss him!!! Please let me go!!! Tou-san!!! Help me dattebayo!!!"_ Naruto yelled to his parents.

Kushina stormed into the room and plonked him on his head, _"Naruto!!! How many times do I have to tell you, if he loves you he'll come for you and I'm not letting you go back until he apologizes in front of your father and me!!! No one hurts my baby!! No one!!!"_ Minato stood at the door with sweatdrops and a slightly pale face. _"Ne, Ku-chan, Naruto's crying."_

The redhead looked over at her son and sighed before sitting next to him and holding him close. _"I'm sorry dattebane, but he has to realize that you are important and that you mean a lot to him."_ Little but quick footsteps could be heard making their way into Naruto's room. A small weight was added onto the bed and a little figure landed on Naruto's lap, tiny hands wrapped around his neck and cuddled into him. _"No cwy, nii-chan. Sasu-nii come for you soon."_ Minashito, said to her older brother. The little girl of only 4 years old, with blonde hair like Minato and everything else like Kushina, fell asleep on her brother after comforting him for a while.

Naruto smiled at her and lay her down on the bed with him and pulled his blanket over both of them and fell asleep. God knows that this little girl was what kept Naruto happy on his dullest of days. After kissing their kids goodnight and heading off to bed as well, Minato got a text from Sasuke, informing him that he will be coming over to get Naruto the next morning.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks again for reading, I have big plans for this story, I'm not sure how far it will go but I'll try my best to complete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or any other character...**

 **Chapter 2**

To say that Sasuke was nervous would be an understatement. He was on his way to get his boyfriend back. It was currently 8:00am and usually at this time he would be at work, but he took today off just for his baby. Sasuke began to get cold feet as the Uzumaki mansion came into view. Living in that house was the man he loved dearly, his soon to be father-in-law, a lovely little darling and a woman he was terrified of. Sasuke loved everyone in that house, but he was afraid of his beloved's mother.

There was always something about Kushina that kept the raven on edge. It was almost like she would kill him the instant he did something wrong and for the first time in a while he's returning to this house without the guarantee that he will leave alive. The car halted outside of the mansion and the young Uchiha took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that he's here to get his darling back. Onxy eyes couldn't help but to wander up to a certain window where a sexy blonde with damp hair and water dripping down his body stood with a towel around his waist and dancing along to his favorite song. Sasuke bit his lip and restrained himself from speeding up to Naruto's room and fucking him right against the window where everyone could see, but his blonde will get the punishment for showing off his body like that later.

Adjusting his pants he got out of the car and locked it. He marched right up to the door and rang the door bell. Sasuke was greeted by a cute little girl with her long blonde hair in two ponytails, an orange dress with "Nii-san's babydoll" written on it adorning her little frame and a big smile on her face. Minashito took Sasuke to the living room and sat with him, they played and talked about Naruto while they waited for Minato and Naruto to come down and Kushina to finish up in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Minato and Naruto came downstairs. Naruto looked over and Sasuke and sighed, he sat on the opposite side of the couch while Minato took Minashito to the kitchen where Kushina was giving the couple some time to talk.

 _"Hey, Naru-chan."_ Sasuke was the first to break the silence, he bit his lip while he checked his boyfriend out. _"Can we talk please? It's really important."_ Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a slight blush on his face. _"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke. I dunno can we talk??"_ The blonde looked at the raven with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke wasn't going to have it. Not at all. He rushed over to where Naruto was seated and kissed him deeply and passionately. _"You're beautiful, Naru-chan. I'm sorry and I love you so much, dobe. I can't live without you."_ Sasuke said between kisses and nibbling on Naruto's lip. Naruto pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend, _"I love you too, teme. I'm glad you feel the same way."_ The lovebirds embraced for a while and just sat there before being interrupted by Kushina clearing her throat. _"Do you have something to say to me Uchiha?"_

Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto stand as well. _"I'm sorry. I promise I won't hurt your baby again, I love him a lot and he means the world to me. As a matter of fact,"_ Sasuke stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knee in front of Naruto. _"Uzumaki Naruto, I love you dearly and I always have, you mean the world to me and I promise I will love you for as long as we both shall live and after that as well, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, baby?"_ The raven opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden wedding band to a teary eyed blonde. _"Yes!! Oh my God yes Sasuke!!! I will marry you!!!"_ Naruto held out his hand as Sasuke slid the ring on his finger and stood up to kiss him deeply with a big smile on his face.

Over on the other side of the room, Kushina was crying and holding on to her husband, while Minashito was stealing chocolates from the refrigerator too busy to even know what's going on.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review and lemme know what you think.**


End file.
